You Promised
by Ella-Desperado
Summary: What is percy met annabeth, wt if they were brother/sister. annabeth runs to camp half blood, percy follows? wt will happen. PLEASE R&R. MY FIRST FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

You Promised….. A Percabeth Fanfic

Chapter 1 Annabeth's POV

Damn you. I hate my dad and stepmom. My dad is nice enough but since that witch came into our family she cast a spell on my father and made my life a living hell. So that is why I decided to run away. It sounded like such a good idea at the time, now being chilled to the bone, doggone tired, and having battled at least 50 monsters… not soooo much. I felt as if I had gone from Manhattan all the way to San Francisco, but turns out I only reached Long Island and was standing in front a cheap rundown apartment place. I thought that this could be a good hide out from the monsters and I thank my mom Athena for this shelter.

At least the plan is working so far. Oops spoke too soon. A guy about my age (7 or 8) was walking down coming towards this apartment. I squinted to get a better look, this boy had jet black hair, beautiful sea green eyes, he was wearing trident pj's and was carrying bag of groceries. He looked harmless but I tightened the grip on my dagger. He came up to me and instead of ignoring me like every other person; he looked me in the eye, held out a hand and said "Perseus, Perseus Jackson, also known as Percy." I looked at his hand, decided to take it and replied "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." Percy pulled me up and said "You mean like the goddess?" and I said "duh what about you?"

Percy replied "My mother is Sally Jackson who by the way would be waiting for me and my dad is just a dude who knocked my mom up and left." "Oh and if you need a place to stay our apartment is on the 2nd floor Room 209." Then he left.

I stood there like a fool awestruck that he even bothered to be nice, not many people are so clear-hearted and kind. I watched Percy leave and wished I could tell him to stay without sounding like such a fool. I sighed hopelessly and sat back down. Just as I was going to kick back and relax; a bunch of boys came and started messing around, my shoulders tensed, and then the boys started picking on me, pulling my hair, mocking me, making kissy faces, saying things about Percy which I really didn't understand. I was about to pull out my dagger, when Percy ran out yelling "Nobody touches her." The boys weren't scared they just started laughing. Percy let loose a horrible scream causing the earth to shake rapidly and suddenly all the fire hydrants burst and the water made its way towards the boys completely drenching them. If they weren't scared before they were now.

The boys quickly ran away, and Percy looked happy but started swooning and then he fell unconscious in my arms. Have you ever been in such a situation when a boy you barely know saved your life then fainted from exhaustion? Probably not, so that is why you won't understand how queasy I was feeling. I daren't look at his face surely the beautiful sight would make me crumble. So I picked him up, strangely he was extremely light-weight, and knocked on his apartment door. To my surprise, a surprisingly young woman opened the door and said "Percy, is that you?

Percy POV

I was coming home to see a girl my age, covered in mud and dust from head to toe, breathing heavily, probably suffering from exhaustion, and eyeing me ferociously. I assumed she was a vagrant. Originally my plan was to ignore the girl and walk up the steps. But then a voice inside my head said _"Percy you dipshit, have you completely lost your mind and become a tenacious snob? What has mom taught you? To always be nice to the less fortunate, and offer them shelter at our place. Even though we are financially weak!" _

So I changed my mind, walked up to her, held out a hand, and introduced myself said "Perseus, Perseus Jackson, also known as Percy." She looked at my hand, decided to take it and replied "Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I pulled her up and said "You mean like the goddess?" and she said "duh what about you?"

I replied "My mother is Sally Jackson who by the way would be waiting for me and my dad is just a dude who knocked my mom up and left." "Oh and if you need a place to stay our apartment is on the 2nd floor Room 209." Then I left. At first I was feeling extremely proud of myself for handling it so professionally, then later cursed myself out. _"Percy you dummy, who does that? Just going up to a person and giving them a place to stay. Maybe I will just stand in the lobby and watch her. _So I was standing in the lobby gazing at those princess curls, and the person wearing them.

When all of a sudden John, Eric, Robby, and Sid came up to her and started their daily teasing. I could hear that they were talking about me and that had gotten Annabeth confused. I really don't know why but a ripple of rage burst through me and I ran out the lobby screaming "NOBODY TOUCHES HER." My outburst seemed to have no effect on the boys, and there was a tugging in my stomach like I had eaten some bad spaghetti. The boys weren't scared they just started laughing. I let loose a horrible scream causing the earth to shake rapidly and suddenly all the fire hydrants burst and the water made its way towards the boys completely drenching them. If they weren't scared before they were now.

The boys quickly ran away, and I felt happy that I had saved Annabeth, but suddenly my knees buckled, the world became swirly, I fell into Annabeth and then everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dimwits, get it into ur thick skull. I DON'T OWN PJO!**

Percy POV

When I woke up there was a pounding in my head, and I was lying on the sofa with two anxious faces leaning over me. The first was my mom, I heard her say "He's awake." The other face was unfamiliar, and I was starting to feel insecure with this girl peering at me, so I turned the other way, far from their view.

The girl burst into tears, and started wailing "Why don't you recognize me Percy? It is entirely my fault. If you had never volunteered to save me, you wouldn't have lost your memory!" Huh? Sounded like gibberish to me. Soon my mother started comforting her "Hush, Annabeth dear. It is not your fault. It is just the after effects of his powers. I don't know where and how he got them."

Wait a minute…. Save me, Powers, Annabeth. Something clicked inside me and I went into flashback. A while later, I got up and hugged Annabeth. She had tears in her eyes but she was smiling. She started rambling on and on about how sorry she was. So I put my finger on her lips and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes widened and she ran into the bathroom.

Annabeth POV

That woman was Percy's mother, Sally Jackson. At first she was confused as to why I was on her doorstep but when she saw Percy in my arms. Sally ushered me in, attended to Percy by laying him on the couch and putting a cool piece of cloth on his head. Then, she gave me a towel, and some of her old girl clothes. The shower was really refreshing, considering I hadn't taken one in about two weeks. I got out and wore the black shorts, and sea-bluish green shirt. The color reminded me of Percy's eyes.

As soon as I remembered, the overpowering guilt washed over me, as I relived how he saved my life and somehow sacrificed his own. Brushing back my tears I walked out with whatever was left of my dignity and started retelling the story to Mrs. Jackson. By the time I was done, she had tears in her eyes and she hugged me close. Strangely, Percy hadn't even stirred. And the guilt was starting to come back. Suddenly, he started stirring we ran to him. He opened his eyes, his eyes went to his mother and a flash of recognition passed through his beautiful eyes. Then his gaze flickered on me, confusion passed through his face right before he turned away.

Now you'd think a little girl who was been through a lot in her life, wouldn't be so easy to crack. WRONG. Percy's little gestures had me in tears and wailing nonsensical things like "Why don't you recognize me Percy? It is entirely my fault. If you had never volunteered to save me, you wouldn't have lost your memory!" Sometimes I surprise myself. Percy's mother saw the way I was feeling and she hurried over to comfort me "Hush, Annabeth dear. It is not your fault. It is just the after effects of his powers. I don't know where and how he got them." But I knew. I had a queer feeling inside that he was the son of Posiedon, but I daren't counter Sally J because she has been so kind to me and I can't just throw it back into her face. But then Percy got up and hugged me for what seemed like forever.

As soon as we broke away, I started rambling on about how sorry I was but, Percy put a finger to my lips and kissed my cheek. I could feel myself turning red so I ran into the bathroom. When I came back out I could hear Percy arguing with his mother.

"Mom, can Annabeth be our family?"

"Percy….. She has a family elsewhere. Even if we wanted to, we can't. She has obligations elsewhere."

Percy sighed. I wondered if he understood the meaning of obligation. I mean he is such a kelp-head at times. But then I was sad, because for the first time in my life I had felt whole, a part of a family.

"But Mom, we have to. Annabeth told me her family hates her, and that she ran away because she couldn't bear it. What if it was me who showed up on your doorstep with your child in my arms, would you turn me down?" His voice cracked at the end, I didn't have to see his face to realize he was about to cry.

Percy's mom huffed "Alright, Perseus Jackson, just this once.

Once I heard the words I ran out and hugged the life out of Percy. After that I thanked Mom(Sally J).


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Please understand this before I lose my head! I DO NOT OWN PJO if I did I wouldn't be writing this story now would I?**

Percy POV 5 years later

I was fuming at my mother, how could she have not told me that we were in such deep debt? I knew that I had to control my temper, otherwise that weird water thing would happen again and… Well you get the point.

So I started taking out my anger on Mom! "MOM, why didn't you tell me that we were out of so much money. If you did, you wouldn't have to waste your money on buying me a surf board and you could have used it to get out of debt."

That got her mad and tearful at the same time. Now, usually I would have stopped at that, but today I was way too infuriated to care. "I am sick of you treating me like a little kid. NEWS FLASH! I am not one anymore, I am 12 now mom. Don't you think I can handle it. If you had told me I could have gotten a job, positions were open at the candy store for kids. The pay was great. I could have gone there after school and Annabeth could have come home." _Speaking of Annabeth where in the world is she?_

My mother's eyes flashed with anger and she yelled back "Perseus Jackson, I decided to keep you, and this is what I get? Are you so grown up that you can yell at your mother and contradict her decisions to make sure you have a sheltered life?" I was confused at what she meant, _what was a sheltered life? Was it where you were a mommy's boy and weren't allowed to do any work? If yes, then I didn't want this kind of a life, I'd rather be on the run like Annabeth and die free then live restricted! _My train of thought was interruptedwhen my mom slapped me. "Perseus Achilles Jackson, don't look at me with that bored look of I don't-give-a-shit. Just remember I am the woman who gave birth to you. I could have gotten a damn abortion and filed a lawsuit against the man-whore who got me pregnant."

My eyes must have started to pop out and my lip was quivering, so my mom lowered her tone "Look Percy, I don't want to yell at you. It is just that your father once offered to do the same thing for me, and look what happened to him. He disappeared, and I don't want to lose you too. I love you Percy, and I just want the best for you. I don't want you to grow up before your age alright. Now hurry along, find Annabeth and go to school. Be good and make me proud."

To my surprise I had started to cry, that too loudly. Frenchfries! If Annabeth saw me now, she would be laughing and for months I would be called _Salty Tears_. Just as I had that thought, Annabeth arrived. _Well, Speak of the devil and the devil arrives._ And she said the very words that broke my heart, she was holding a suitcase with tears in her eyes "I am leaving, Ms. Sally, I don't think I can ever repay the kindness you have shown me. Just know you'll always have my gratitude. I wish there was another way to tell you but I accidently listened in on your conversation. And I believe that I shouldn't hang around here anymore, seeing you guys already have so many problems. I do not want to impose myself upon you and give you one more mouth to feed."

Then my mom did something astonishing. She went up and slapped Annabeth, yup that's my mom . Annabeth's eyes started watering and my mother said "Annabeth Roxanna Jackson, no daughter of mine will ever behave that way. How dare you say you are a burden to this family? Annabeth ever since you entered this family you are not a burden and if you ever repeat these words again, I swear I am going to take away all your books for a month." Annabeth's mouth opened real wide at this relevation as if she never knew that we loved her like a family. She said "Oh thank you sooooo much! I promise I wont let you down Ms…" my mother cleared her throat and Annabeth chastised herself "I mean Mom."

Then she ran over to me, dragged me into our bedroom and kissed me full on the lips. My eyes widened in surprise, she gazed into them and hers widened too as if finally realizing what she had done. She quickly but reluctantly broke away, sighing deeply, as if breaking away from the kiss had taken all the strength she had. I came over to her side of the room, put my arms around her and said "What's wrong Wise Girl? I don't like to see you all depressed and lonely. I mean you have me!" She giggled at that and said "That's the problem Seaweed Brain. I've got you!" I must have looked really confused because she sighed and decided to completely explain.

She said "I swear Percy, your head can be full of kelp sometimes! I have been getting strange dreams and feelings about you. As if you and I are meant to be together, be boyfriend/girlfriend. It is getting on my nerves not knowing if you feel this way too. So Seaweed Brain promise me if you ever feel for me more than a brother tell me!" I promised her then told her "Only if you promise too.." Annabeth smiled and hugged me "I promise Percy." I realized that I had to tell this blonde haired angel that I loved her soon before she became the end of my existence. Those beautiful gray eyes that calculated my every move as if analyzing how to take me down piece by piece. Her bouncy blonde curls that always remained the same way no matter what she did. The way the sun glinted off her skin, her laugh, her smile, the moans in her sleep, and whenever she was reading a book. I was officially a lovesick fool!

I knew I had to write her a letter, because a kelp head like me isn't so good with words ya know. What if I trip up? What if I get rejected? What if, What if, What if! Oh gods forget it…. I will just go to bed, and sleep on it. And with that thought I jumped into bed!

**Well there it is folks! Chapter 3! The chapter we've been waiting for.. I hope it satisfied you! Anyways, I need ideas for Percy's love letter to Annabeth, and how Annabeth learns of Camp Half Blood and decides to run away! Remember you give me suggestions I might put you in the story! XD**

**Peace Out Peeps **

_**-Ella D- -**_


	4. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**A:N **

** Kay, guys I am super excited that I am writing a story on for the first time ever. This idea came to me a while ago, and I decided to put it into action! Please bear with me if the updates are slow! And remember constructive criticism is always welcome. If you guys give me ideas, I might just give you a role in the story.!**

** Peace Out Peeps**

_**-**__Ella D__**-**_


End file.
